Android I
by fanfictioner04
Summary: Otto's great grandson goes to this new school about technology since it's the year 2120. What will happen? Find out in later chapters. New chapter!
1. Introduction

I don't own Rocket Power at all and here the descendants are smart and like school.  
  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! It was 6:00 AM on my first day of Jr. High on September 5th, 2120. I Otto Alan Rocket IV was so excited. I would get to have the exact schedule as my best friends Twister IV and Sammy IV. We're going to be the first 6th grade class at Technology Middle School. I had to look at my schedule since I forgot it:  
  
Period 1: Software Making 7:30-8:30  
  
Period 2: History of Technology 8:35-9:35  
  
Period 3: Robots 9:40-10:40  
  
Period 4 Televisions 10:45-11:45  
  
Lunch 11:45-12:15  
  
Manual Reading 12:20-1:00  
  
Period 5: Phones 1:05-2:05  
  
Period 6 CDs and DVDs 2:10-3:10  
  
What a schedule!  
  
"Phone, phone, phone!"  
  
"Hi Twist!" I said  
  
"Hey Otto!" said Twister.  
  
"Ready for school?" I asked.  
  
"You bet! Just wanted to check up on you!" Twister replied.  
  
"Ok see you at school!" I said.  
  
I turned off the TV phone. I woke up my great grandpa Otto Alan Rocket I. He was smart at the age of 130 and he was born in the year 1990 and he got to see the new millennium/century for the 2000's and the new century for the 2100's. Then I went to wake up my grandpa then my dad. It all seemed great. Nothing could be wrong. 


	2. Going to School

Author's note: Sorry about the deleting of the story but just got mad. But now I'm back and hopefully Tora the Heartless Tamer will NOT flame again. That's the first strike of me being mad second strike I stop writing for 2 whole days and the third strike deleting all of the stories and leaving fanfiction forever! But that's only for reviews as bad as Tora the Heartless Tamer's was. And I do not own Rocket Power or Back to the Future because that's where I got some of these ideas.  
  
I started preparing for everything, perfect white teeth, good smelling breath, the latest fashions and hairstyle. And after half an hour I was already for that first day of school.  
  
"Bye everybody," I said.  
  
And I was off riding my hover board to school. I saw the flying car go by and then saw that cop go after him since he was speeding. I then went to the vending machine. I put in my two-dollar bill and then the machine said, "What kind of soda would you like?"  
  
"Cherry coke," I said and out came the cherry coke.  
  
Not to long afterwards I arrived.  
  
"Now where is Twister?" I thought.  
  
Author's note: I'm SO sorry for it being SO short but I still need to get back into the writing mood. 


	3. Making a Robot

Author's Note: Don't own Rocket Power!

I started preparing for everything, perfect white teeth, good smelling breath, the latest fashions and hairstyle. And after half an hour I was already for that first day of school.

"Bye everybody," I said.

And I was off riding my hover board to school. I saw the flying car go by and then saw that cop go after him since he was speeding. I then went to the vending machine. I put in my two-dollar bill and then the machine said, "What kind of soda would you like?"

"Cherry coke," I said and out came the cherry coke.

Not to long afterwards I arrived.

"Now where is Twister?" I thought.

Author's note: I'm SO sorry for it being SO short but I still need to get back into the writing mood 


	4. Android Escapes

Author's note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry again for not updating in almost a year:(. I changed the style of this to my normal style. Don't own Rocket Power.

Me: This is my robot, his name is Android. He took the whole week to make.

Teacher: What is his primary function?

Me: He cleans up messes. Observe as I turn him on.

I first tosse a crumpled up paper on the ground. I then turned him on.

Me: He also speaks.

Android: Trash detected!

He picks up the piece of paper and throws it in the trash can.

Teacher: Very good Otto. You get an A+.

Me: Thank you.

I tried to turn him off but he wouldn't.

Android: Error! Error! Malfunction! Malfunction!

Sirens sound.

Teacher: Otto, turn off your robot!

Me: It won't turn off!

Teacher: Turn him off this instant!

Me: I told you he won't!

All of a sudden he grows to ten feet tall and breaks through the classroom walls with his laser and walks off.

Otto: Maybe I shouldn't have added that laser. Oops! But wait a second, he was clear of viruses. Unless, that heart I gave him had a virus!

Teacher: Go to the pricipal's office this instance Otto Rocket!

Otto: It's not my fault, he has a virus probably.

Teacher: I don't care just go!


End file.
